


Now kiss

by Barbara_Boom



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: немного любви для тех, кому не хватило при жизни





	Now kiss

Снейп всё ещё отличается от Дамблдора, по росту, длине бедренных костей, геометрии скуловых дуг. Краниомагическая реконструкция восстановила бы черты лица и даже цвет глаз, но Гарри это и не надо. Лишние обливиэйты на отделе реконструкции, лишние слухи за спиной.

— Ммоз... ги, — произносит Снейп неуверенно.

Гарри взмахом палочки отправляет студенистую массу из контейнера под ноги зомби. Те падают на карачки, гремя коленными чашечками, и жрут, причавкивая.

Чему там чавкать — непонятно. Мягких тканей на них почти не сохранилось. Ну разве что для украшения.

У Гарри Поттера есть всё. Кроме, пожалуй, внуков — но, судя по животу Кэти, они с Джимом исправят это через пару месяцев — и кроме живых родителей и счастливого детства. Оживлять родителей Гарри пробовал. Не специально, но ему не понравилось. С детством тоже не задалось — не вшивать же себе в голову поддельные воспоминания?

Но кое-что всё же можно исправить.

— Сукины дети, — говорит как-то Невилл, прогуливаясь с Гарри по берегу Чёрного озера. — В смысле, извини, Гарри, они великие люди и всё такое, но крови нашей выпили изрядно, оба.

Гарри останавливается и смотрит на могилы. Снейп и Дамблдор похоронены рядом, в живописной бухточке с видом на замок. Здесь бы устроить купальню, думает Гарри. Причал для гребных лодок. Провести регату Шармбатон — Хогвартс, привлечь инвесторов... Но нет. Могилы.

— Прости, Невилл, — говорит Гарри. — Я отвлёкся. Что там насчёт аврорского кружка?

Могилы он вскрывает только через полгода — когда прочитано достаточно книг, оборудован холодный, защищённый подвал, убито и воскрешено немало ворон и кошек, а Джинни на пресс-конференции в Израиле. Белёсые кости гремят в мешочке из шкуры моко. Снейп отдельно, Альбус отдельно.

Заклинания, которые работали на воронах, работают и на людях. Через два часа кропотливой работы перед Гарри стоит долговязый, неловкий скелет, на котором чернеют куски плоти и обрывки савана.

— Ммозги, — говорит Дамблдор и пошатывается. И Гарри понимает, что с сохранностью интеллекта у зомби хреново.

Спустя неделю экспериментов и одного Снейпа выясняется, что не всё так плохо, и что нежити не сильно глупее собаки-подростка.

— Ко мне, — говорит Гарри. Снейп подходит, стуча по полу костями. Гарри кидает на пол говяжьих мозгов. Ему везёт. В Соединённом Королевстве очередная вспышка коровьей энцефалопатии, и мозгов изобилие, как никогда. От псевдосклероза, которое она вызывает у людей, есть простое противоядие, а мертвякам уже всё равно.

— Ко мне, — говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь в угол, где, сложенный пополам, сидит Альбус.

Цок-цок. Чав-чав. Чертовски приятно. Гарри ставит зомби напротив друг друга.

— Начали!

Скелеты кидаются друг на друга, прилежно скалясь и гремя конечностями. Северус Снейп таскает за позвоночник Альбуса Дамблдора. Как жаль, что не с кем поделиться впечатлениями.

Гарри хохочет полчаса, потом ему надоедает.

— Стоп!

Зомби разбегаются по углам. Идеальные бойцы — ни одышки, ни усталости, ни болевого порога. Только тупы, как пробки. Что с них возьмёшь? Разве что последнее развлечение.

Гарри снова расставляет скелеты лицом к лицу.

— Теперь ебитесь!

Зомби смотрят пустыми глазницами, тянут суставчатые руки, неуклюже сплетаются конечностями. Длинный размашистый Альбус и угловатый Северус, который и нежитью похож на паука. Старательно гремят друг о друга лобковые кости. Забавно, но зрелище даже возбуждает. Гарри почёсывает ширинку, лезет рукой под мантию. Когда глядишь на гнильё, приятно знать, что у тебя нормальный, мясной человеческий член.

Пародия на danse macabre тем временем продолжается. Снейп нежно придерживает Дамблдора за рёбра. Изнутри. Дамблдор просовывает руку меж тазовыми костями Снейпа, пытается надрочить копчик. Кости трещат. Гарри смеётся: у старого пидораса сохранились некоторые рефлексы. Надо только вовремя остановить придурков, побьются ещё. И не забыть мозгов докинуть.

Гарри представляет, как Дамблдор, настоящий, во плоти, сосёт ему — какой мокрый у него язык, как волочится в пыли седая борода — съезжает по стене и кончает, раскинув ноги.

А для разнообразия можно воскресить им третьего. Волдеморта Гарри побаивается — тот ещё зомбак был и при жизни — а вот Минерву стоит попробовать. Тем более, опыт с кошками уже есть.

Нежити падают на пол и, стуча зубами, изображают поцелуй.


End file.
